Love at the Dead Sea
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: AU, when new students came to her school on the first week, Tenten been acting quite crazy about Naruto ever since, after the school year ended, Naruto and Tenten along with the others are having a trip to Israel for the summer, pairing: NarutoxTenten.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tenten from Naruto. This story is Naruto/Tenten; this pairing may not be canon in the original anime series; this story in not related to any of my Fanfiction series, sagas, chronicles, or whatever. This is an alternative universe, Naruto's and Tenten's history in this story is different from that of the original anime and manga, the characters here speak mainly English.

Summary: a few days after the last of the school year, Naruto characters along with my original characters are having a summer trip to Israel. After their arrival at Tel Aviv from Newark, the group is divided into groups of certain numbers, and basically Naruto and Tenten, along with Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid went to a park by the Dead Sea after they visited Masada National Park.

A/N: The word that Sobin Lanson's, Yahlida Prokue's, and Rolin Suta's name end with is not their last name.

* * *

On a clear sunny afternoon in the park, by the Dead Sea, certain people do certain things, while many tourists went to the shops, restaurants, have picnics at the tables a few distances from the shore, and some decided to go for a swim in the Dead Sea. A group of eight people made of seven girls and one guy are walking on the concrete pathway to the swimming area, as each person carries his/her own backpack or handbag.

Ahead of them is Witchsoaar, a young tall pale well shaped woman with medium sized blond hair and blue eyes. She's wearing dark blue bikini with light blue flowers in the foreground, and aqua blue flip-flops (beach shoes).

Behind her are two young tall well shaped pale women. Sobin Lanson the one with purple wavy hair with black stripes that reach passed her shoulders, her eyes are violet, and she's wearing violet bikini with light violet top and dark violet bottom, and on her feet she's wearing purple flip-flops. The one next to her is Myrobinerg, most of her long red hair is tied with an orange ribbon on the lower back of her head in a ponytail, her eyes are as blue as gas fire, and she's wearing an orange one-piece swimsuit and orange flip-flops.

Behind them are remaining five persons of the group. Naruto in his green swim shorts with foxes in the foreground, and he's wearing black flip-flops. By his left side is Tenten in white bikini with blue six-pointed stars in the foreground on both the top and the bottom, along with that she's wearing blue flip-flops. By Tenten's left side is Rolin Suta, the young tall well-shaped pale woman with dark red hair that reach her shoulders, her eyes are dark brown like dark brown tea, she's in her sky-blue single-piece swimsuit with four IAF F-16s on the front foreground and four IAF F-15s on the back foreground, and she's also wearing light brown flip-flops. By Rolin Suta's left side is Rakesid, the young tall well-shaped pale woman with green hair that reach between her shoulders and upper back, her eyes are blue, she's wearing green single-piece swimsuit with sunflowers in the foreground, and she's also wearing olive green flip-flops. And by Naruto's right side is Yahlida Prokue, the young tall well-shaped pale woman with medium size black hair, dark brown eyes, and a brown birthmark shaped like a swirling line on her neck from the rear of her head to her left shoulder.

Yahlida Prokue is wearing black bikini with stars in the foreground of both the top and the bottom, her swimsuit not only reveals her skin, it reveals her most of her other birthmarks, other than the swirling on her neck. First, she has a hug brown birthmark on her left shoulder, between her neck and her arm. Second, she has a brown birthmark shaped like a curve line a little wider than the one on her neck, on both sides of the line are countless brown dots that are bigger than small size and smaller than medium size, the line and the dots by it are swirling on her torso from her right side of her upper back to her left side of her lower belly. Third, she has two large brown oval shaped birthmarks both are similar in size and shape, one is on her left side of her mid back and the other is on her right side of her belly by her bellybutton. Fourth, she has a curve brown treelike line on her right leg with curve branches from her mid thigh to her knee and curve roots from her knee to her mid shin. Finally, since she's wearing black flip-flops, her three brown wavy line shaped birthmarks are on the top side her left foot between her ankle and her toes are revealed.

As the group continued to walk toward the swimming area, Tenten was in deep in her thoughts. _"Touring the ancient ruins sure was fun,"_ Tenten started mentally talking to herself while feeling kind of heavy or uneasy emotionally. _"Especially with Naruto," _Tenten continued while gazing at him briefly before turning her view back forward. _"Hmm, he may be hyperactively crazy,"_ Tenten thought while staring up at the clear sky above before looking straight again as the area is getting closer to them. _"Even though he's usually impolite…" _Tenten continued before someone called her.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto called.

"Yeah?" she asked arrogantly while being tensed up like someone who have something but won't admit it.

"Why the Dead Sea is called the Dead Sea?" Naruto asked ignorantly as turned to face Tenten.

"_He maybe an idiot who asks stupid questions," _Tenten started talking to herself stubbornly in her mind while she turned to look at him. "The Dead Sea is called the Dead Sea because there's no life in it," Tenten answered as she felt her cheeks heating up before turning the other way to hide her blush. _"He may be crazy and stupid, but I like him,"_ Tenten said to herself mentally before realizing she said that as she remembers back at Masada, Naruto grabbed her by her hand, taking her to a historic sight, and to somewhere where they could have a good view of the Dead Sea, while they walked through permitted areas of the ruins, her cheeks reddened slightly that some or few tourists made jokes or remarks about them basically in English, Hebrew, or Arabic (Although some speak in a language other than the three), and while she felt quite embarrassed or crazy, Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, even if they were saying them in English.

"Hey Tenten," Naruto started and Tenten turned crazily to face him. "Can we be buddies?" he asked her like asking someone he feels close to.

"Sure," Tenten started excitedly before turning to face the front as they're closing in to a spot Witchsoaar is leading them to. "I'll be more than happy to be your buddy," Tenten remarked with sweet voice affection as she feel her good happy excited mood multiplies by countless of times _"Even though drowning in the Dead Sea seems impossible, but still I love to be with you, to swim and float in the Salted Sea with you,"_ Tenten said mentally while Naruto watched her staring to space as her cheeks turned slightly red.

Witchsoaar suddenly stopped as she neared a spot near the shore, the rest of group as stopped as well, and Naruto tapped Tenten on her shoulder causing to stop in her tracks and her checks reddened briefly before she turned to face him as pointed at Witchsoaar, and Tenten turned to look straight at her.

"Here we are my friends," Witchsoaar started. "We'll lay dawn our stuff here while we have fun," she continued and placed her backpack down.

Yahlida Prokue walked up to Witchsoaar, "Could I stay and guard our stuffs for a little while?" she asked.

"You can stay with me for a while and watch our things if you want to," Witchsoaar replied and Yahlida Prokue placed her handbag on the ground.

"Let's put on some sunscreen," Rolin Suta suggested after she laid down her handbag, Myrobinerg laid down her backpack; Sobin Lanson laid down her handbag; and Rakesid laid down her backpack on the ground.

"Not such a bad idea," Witchsoaar responded and took out sunscreen from her bag before she started rubbing the cream on her skin while the others begin to the same.

After Naruto robbed some sunscreen mainly on his shoulders, chest, and upper back; he stood at one spot watching Tenten rubbed sunscreen on her arms, belly, sides, legs, and she rubbed little on her nose and cheeks. "Hey Naruto," Tenten said as looked straightforward at him.

"Yeah?" he asked while feeling amusingly heated up as he looked at her in the eyes.

"So you were watching me," Tenten started mockingly and Naruto just nodded without saying a word. "Did you like it?" She asked a little harshly with a sharp stare as she closed in on him. Naruto just nodded without saying a word and Tenten stopped not too far from him. "Did you enjoy it?" she him in the same manner and Naruto just nodded without saying a word. Tenten threw her hand at Naruto like she was going to slap him, but stopped when her hand reached close to his cheek, and she just gently patted his cheek as her hard stare softened. _"I'm surprised he didn't flinch,"_ Tenten said to herself mentally while being amused. _"He might have became more tolerated toward things like that when that pink haired bitch slaps him and blames him for the wrong reasons or for no reason at all,"_ Tenten continued talking to herself with her thoughts before she removed her hand from Naruto's cheek.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as he stared oddly at her.

"I was just messing with you," Tenten replied playfully. "So honestly, did you like watching me rub sunscreen on myself?" she asked calmly while start to feel kind of uneasy.

"Yeah," Naruto started as he starting to feel himself heating up a little. "You were amusing when did that, you looked cute and pretty when you did that, and you're more ultra-prettier than all the other girls I came to know," Naruto remarked hyperactively and Tenten's cheeks reddened.

"_He says I'm ultra- pretty,"_ Tenten said to herself mentally. _"Maybe he likes me more than the pink haired girl, and its looks like he starting to like me,"_ Tenten continued as she thought back to when they were by the lavatories, after they changed, Rolin Suta questioned Naruto what he thought about Tenten is her swimsuit as well as who out of the seven girls did he thought was prettier, and Naruto replied that Tenten is prettier to him than the others and he stated that Tenten is pretty in any outfit, which caused Tenten to blushed, Yahlida Prokue remarked that Naruto seems to like her, Myrobinerg and Sobin Lanson followed Yahlida Prokue's guess. While Tenten was in her thoughts, Naruto just stared silently until she cooled down. "Naruto," Tenten called looking straight at him.

"Yeah?" he asked and tilted his head a little.

"Could you do my back?" she asked as she held her sunscreen toward him.

"Sure," Naruto replied and held his hand, and then Tenten placed her sunscreen on his hand before turning around and sitting down on the ground with her back facing him. Naruto sat down right behind her and he squirted some sunscreen on his hand and rubbed both his hands before he started rubbing Tenten's shoulders. Tenten stare pleasantly at the Dead Sea as she felt Naruto's soft hands rubbing her shoulders and back as he was massaging them. Tenten felt blissful as Naruto continued rubbing sunscreen on her shoulders and upper back before he drew back his hands to squirt some more sunscreen on one hand and then started rubbing her mid-back and sides. Tenten continued to stare happily at the lake as Naruto started rubbing all over her back and sides from mid to lower back and sides, Tenten felt his rubbing like massages, _"Hmm, he sure does a good back rub," _she remarked mentally until a moment later Naruto withdrew his hands from her back.

"All done," Naruto declared pleasantly and Tenten turned around to face him while still feeling he touches from his rubbing on her back. Naruto handed Tenten back her sunscreen which she placed it back in her bag shortly afterward.

"So, should we get going?" Tenten asked playfully and stood up.

"Yeah," Naruto started as he got up before he grabbed Tenten by her hand and walked her toward shore by the water. Went they went to water, Naruto and Tenten took off their flip-flops and placed them on a rock behind them along with the other flip-flops. They then went to sit by one another on the sallow end, where they met up with Sobin Lanson, Rakesid, and Myrobinerg. "How are you doing?" Naruto asked them as hyperactively as always.

"We're doing just fine," Myrobinerg replied looking toward them.

"Where're Witchsoaar, Yahlida Prokue, and Rolin Suta?" Tenten asked.

"Witchsoaar and Yahlida Prokue are watching our stuffs at the shore," Sobin Lanson started. "Rolin Suta decided to float around for a while," Sobin Lanson continued.

"She's probably waiting for us," Rakesid started to finish from where Sobin Lanson started. "We should join her," Rakesid suggested and she and Sobin Lanson and Myrobinerg sat themselves down on water to lay on back and swam toward where Rolin Suta's floating.

Not long afterward, Naruto went into the water, and went he sat down he found his body floating upward causing him to lean on his back. "That strange, I'm floating without floaters," he remarked as Tenten approached him to his right while side still standing and Naruto placed his arm around her shoulders.

"This is the Dead Sea," Tenten started with a sweat voice as she felt herself warming up. "The water here is highly salty, that there's no life here in the Dead Sea, and drowning is impossible and even going under, this water is so salty it could irritate your eyes if you dive in, the thing is you could float in the water here without even having to move," Tenten explained as she looked softly at him.

"Let's get going," Naruto said and turned Tenten around before he pulled her by her shoulder causing her lean on him as she flipped on her back. Naruto then positioned her to where she's parallel to him as he held her with his right arm on her back and his hand on her side while she placed her left arm on the back of his submerged shoulders with her hand on his side. Naruto started to kick like riding a bicycle, turning the back of his head away from the shore and went toward a deeper part; he then stopped at where they're not too far from the shore.

Tenten stared at the sky above them as her cheeks reddened deeply. "Hey Tenten, you're ok?" Naruto looking at her face with redden cheeks.

"Yeah," She replied as she feeling quite energetic.

"Then why are your cheeks red?" Naruto asked playfully while strongly feeling strange energetic waves through his body.

Tenten flinched briefly and started to shake uneasily after he asked her before she turned to face Naruto. "Naruto I…" Tenten start to speak in her uneasy voice but when lost it. "I…" Tenten tried again to no avowal and she swallowed while feeling kind of unstable.

"Tenten if you have something to say, say it," Naruto said like someone who's daring her.

"I love you!" she hollowed out as she closed her eyes.

"Can you say it again?" Naruto asked feeling shocked and surprised.

"I Love you Naruto," Tenten started as her eyes opened while started feel better. "I been crazy about you ever since you came to our school, you being a hyperactive knucklehead jerk, at first its got on my nerve, but at times I could not help but have crazy feeling about you, even though you're such idiotic who talks without thinking and asks stupid questions, for some reasons I seems to like you, I didn't like the way that pink haired girl treated you, when we came to know each other, I started to like you more then I realize, I feels strongly toward you, I came to terms that I do love you," Tenten said softly as she starting to have mix feelings.

"I see," Naruto started. "I had strange feeling when it come to you, when I first saw you I had strange feelings like never before, at first I didn't care much, but those feelings kept coming and coming, and I felt something from you but wasn't what it was, until now I know for sure," Naruto explained and he started turning around to head back to the shore using just his feet for easy thrust. "That I love you as well," Naruto said gently and Tenten lighten up as she started to cry happily on his shoulder while Naruto embraced her.

Moments later, Sobin Lanson Myrobinerg decided to switch places with Witchsoaar and Yahlida Prokue, and while Rakesid and Rolin Suta are having a conversation, Naruto and Tenten are sitting close to each other at the sallow end by their spot where their things are being watch over by Sobin Lanson and Myrobinerg. "Thank you," Tenten started as she and Naruto were staring at horizon over the lake, "For everything," she finished.

"This place is lovely," Naruto remarked and Tenten leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The Dead Sea may not have life, but have love," Tenten remarked as she and Naruto faced each other.

"The love of the people of Israel and Jordan," Naruto said and Tenten chuckled.

"Its fun being with you," Tenten said and hummed like happy cat.

"You're fun also," Naruto said back and they faces closed in. Tenten placed her arms on his upper back, pulling him to a kiss on lips. Naruto felt warmly enlighten by Tenten's touch as her wrapped his arms around her upper back and embraced her as they kissed sweetly. One they broke their kissed for air but not their embrace until a moment later when their lips met, their eyes closed while they warmly through each other as their deepened and sweetened.

* * *

Disclaimer: just to let you know, that I don't own the "pink haired girl" that Tenten was talking about.

A/N: any comments are welcome, thank you.

Shalom!


End file.
